1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishers lure with a blade attached to a plug. A leader line attaches to the blade. An erratic motion is imparted to the plug, enhancing the ability of the plug to attract the attention of a fish. Also, weights are incorporated into the plug to control rate and depth of descent of the plug in water.
2. Background Information
There is a CHATTERBAIT™ product by Radd Lures that comprises a blade on a swimming jig head that is directed towards a different type of fishing than the present invention. The blade shape is different and the lead swimming jig head has no buoyancy.
Countless lures attempt to imitate a live small fish. If a predator is hungry enough, this may suffice.
It is easy for a fisher to catch a hungry fish. The challenge is to catch a fish that isn't hungry.
It takes energy for a predator to catch prey. The predator is balancing risk and energy required to catch a given prey versus the risk of going hungry.
Predators that aren't hungry will generally ignore prey, conserving energy and avoiding risk.
However, injured fish are easier to catch. So, if a lure appears as an injured small fish, a predator that isn't hungry is more apt to strike at what appears to be a free meal, i.e. no energy expense.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome limitations of existing approaches in the endless struggle of fishers to prove they are smarter than their quarry.